


group chat for the broken, the beaten, and the gay

by flockofdoves



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Motörhead (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ill stop - Freeform, It's bad, M/M, a bit of pete wentz/mikey way but mikey is a sassy #singlelady, but embrace it ok, fanfiction shit, gotta catch em all, group chat au, high school au because those aren't overdone but shut up ok, iDK tho, im excited, lots of gay, motorhead and other 70/80s band references, there are a lot of spelling errors, there might actually be smut in here??, there will be switches from texting to actual fic, weird huh, wonder if anyone could get them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofdoves/pseuds/flockofdoves
Summary: breadstick: gee chose the name fr the chat i had no saydestroya: ;)





	1. you have been invited to "group chat for the broken, the beaten and the gay"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for clarification!! and name changes/new people busting in happen a lot lmao
> 
> destroya = gerard  
> rayofsunshine = ray  
> jumbo franks = frank  
> breadstick = brendon  
> cheesewhiz = ryan  
> card trick = patrick  
> benzedrine = pete  
> coolio = tre (frank, but using his professional name here for obvious reasons)

Saturday, August 21st

///destroya has invited rayofsunshine, jumbo franks, breadstick, card trick and benzedrine to the chat!\\\\\

destroya: wassup

breadstick: jfc this chats name

destroya: its beautiful

destroya: just like moi

breadstick: thirsty

///destroya has promoted breadstick to admin of this group!\\\\\

breadstick: that wass a bad idea gee

benzedrine is typing…

benzedrine: new phone who dis

breadstick: oh hi

destroya: im that gay kid from last year

benzedrine: which one

breadstick: tru

destroya: that guy with the red hair

benzedrine: ohh that dude?

destroya: tha t dude

breadstick: so who are all yall

destroya: dick i know you

breadstick: but i dont know this benzedrine dude

benzedrine: im pete that weird emo bassist

breadstick: how dare u talk about mik y like that

destroya: its time to stop beebo

breadstick: ;)

benzedrine: who

breadstick: lanky emo kid bassist and is destroyas brother

///breadstick has been removed from the chat by destroya\\\\\

benzedrine: who

destroya: agh shH

destroya: i can hear bren yellign at me from across teh street lmAo

benzedrine: who is she

destroya: stop

card trick is typing…

destroya: oh hey

card trick: hi

benzedrine: who dis?

benzedrine: that other bassist dude/

destroya: sh

card trick: no, this is patrick!

destroya: …

benzedrine: ily already man

///destroya has promoted card trick to admin of this group!\\\\\

card trick: yay

benzedrine: y dont u trust me :<

destroya: ug h beebo is screamign at me

destroya: fineeee

///destroya has invited breadstick to the chat!\\\\\

destroya: stop yelling at me ok bren

breadstick: finally

card trick: hello there

breadstick: hi

destroya: ok so breadstick is brendon, card trick is patrick, and benzedrine is pete

destroya: im gerard

benzedrine: h

benzedrine: *oh

card trick: oh!!! that kid who i traded kiks with for some science project hey gerard

card trick: hey gerard?

destroya: ya

card trick: could i add people please

destroya: uh ok

///card trick has invited coolio and cheesewhiz to the chat!\\\\\

destroya: coolio

destroya: omg

breadstick: CHEE SEWHIZ

breadstick: i love this dude already

cheesewhiz is typing…

breadstick: come to me my new love

cheesewhiz: oh hey pat

breadstick: :<<

card trick: hey ry

card trick: hru

breadstick: notice me

destroya: lo

destroya: l

cheesewhiz: doin just fine, thanks for askin. who are all of you? im ryan btw

destroya: that gay kid from last year with the flaming red hair, names way. gerard way

cheesewhiz: oh

breadstick: brendon urie

card trick: u already know me

benzedrine: pete, that emo kid

cheesewhiz: hei all of you

destroya: UGH GET ONLINE YOU STUIPID BITCH

card trick: u ok

destroya: no babu dont be mad :<<<

destroya: ok hes yelling at me over skype

destroya: this is hilarious lmoa

benzedrine: who dis

destroya: shouldnt have called him a bitch tho

destroya: hes my bitch but

card trick: ???

cheesewhiz: ???

benzedrine: ???

breadstick: franku

destroya: ding ding ding

breadstick: i swear u r abusive

destroya: .

card trick: oh shti i gotta go illbe online later

cheesewhiz: bye bye!

benzedrine: bye new friend

card trick: aww

card trick: im touched

benzedrine: ;)

destroya: smh petey

breadstick: bey

breadstick: *bye

cheesewhiz: i gotta go as well :(

breadstick: but but u never noticed me

cheesewhiz: *notices*

breadstick: #dead

destroya: me and franku are comign up with ship names for all yall and its amaze

breadstick: smh

benzedrine: lemme hear it

destroya: so we have peterick for u and pat, and ryden for bren and ry

benzedrine: IM

breadstick: my name isnt spelled like that!1

destroya: ;)

benzedrine: bye

breadstick: done

destroya: at least you got noticed

breadstick: that was a huge moment for me ok

destroya: lmo

destroya: brb

D✓ breadstick: aww okay bye


	2. pedo

 

Saturday, August 21st

 

destroya is typing...

destroya: ???

destroya: ???

destroya: any1 of u fuckers online

 

coolio is typing…

coolio: #triggerd

destroya: who dis 

coolio: how dare u

coolio: im the other frank

destroya: wh

destroya: o

coolio: …

coolio: tre??

destroya: ????

coolio: im

coolio: this is frank wright?

destroya: im sorry but wat

 

card trick is typing…

 

destroya: thank geesus

card trick: ok geerard

destroya: stop 

coolio: oh hi

card trick: helol

card trick: this is tre cool, or frank wright. he’s a pretty coolio dude.

destroya: who

card trick: smh

card trick: he’s in music class, and besides andy he’s the one bashing on the drums

card trick: green hair

card trick: ringing any bells?/

destroya: .

card trick: smh

coolio: i feel discriminated against

destroya: send a pic

coolio: ;)))

 

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(it’s a picture of Tre sitting on his bed, doing a sort of myspace pose.)

destroya: o

destroya: im so stupiD

coolio: ^

card trick: yes, yes you are

destroya: i h8 all of you

card trick: we love you too

 

breadstick is typing…

 

destroya: oh hey

coolio: who are you?

breadstick: #rude

coolio: #triggered

card trick: im laughign

destroya: this fine tall glass of water is brednon

destroya: **brednon

destroya: ****BRENDON

 

///breadstick changed his username to brednon!\\\\\

 

destroya: i hate u

coolio: typos are fiun

brednon: ;)))

card trick: being the fourth wheel is fun

coolio: ;))))

destroya: selfie!

card trick: oh no

 

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(it shows Gerard with short platinum hair, making a peace sign towards the camera. There is another figure in the background.)

 

brednon: no

brednon: wghat ddi u doo

brednon: lsjfdl

destroya: ?

coolio: ?

card trick: …

brednon: UR BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR IS GONNEE

destroya: i was getting tired of it

brednon: nO

destroya: lmao

coolio: so confuzd

brednon: i am going to find you, gerard.

brednon: and i am going to dye your hair. 

destroya: bbut i like it this way

card trick: im so confuzd

coolio: join the club

 

///jumbo franks is typing…\\\\\

 

destroya: BABE

coolio: hey hey hey

card trick: hi

jumbo franks: SUAGR

destroya: spelling is on point

brednon: brb getting hair dye

destroya: youd have to wait for it to grow out again!!!!!!!!1

jumbo franks: what

destroya: and he went offline

destroya: im fucked

coolio: ;) 

destroya: ay 

jumbo franks: you look good boo

destroya: thanks franku

card trick: ship

destroya: hell eyah

jumbo franks: eyah 

destroya: stop bullying me

 

///benzedrine is typing…\\\\\

 

benzedrine: hey whos the hottie in the background of your photo geerard

card trick: me ;)

destroya: what hek youc na barely see hmi

destroya: brb screaming at him 

coolio: who dis

benzedrine: wait… tre?

coolio: ya

benzedrine: oh tre hi 

coolio: ok

card trick: gerard went offline iM

benzedrine: he’s triggerd

coolio: same

jumbo franks: everyday

jumbo franks: that’s his lil brobro btw petey

coolio: wat

benzedrine: wat

jumbo franks: ;) 

benzedrine: how old

jumbo franks: …

jumbo franks: …

coolio: oh no

jumbo franks: ...

jumbo franks: 10

benzedrine: wGHAT

coolio: OH m

jumbo franks: help mye im dyiNg

jumbo franks: petey u pedo

benzedrine: but i’m 17!!

jumbo franks: ;))

card trick: im disappointed in u babe

benzedrine: wat

card trick: honey dearest

benzedrine: who

jumbo franks: ;)

card trick: daddy

benzedrine: how did this start

benzedrine: who is she

jumbo franks: idk but i love all u guys already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is somewhat decent... this is my humor online and just sarcasm and shit and i hope im doing okay...
> 
> also i fucking hate this html thing like go fuck yourself ugh this is so annoyingggg


	3. hair dye fiasco

Sunday, August 22nd

 

rayofsunshine is typing…

rayofsunshine: wait

rayofsunshine: is this ghat gerard kid with the rad ass hair

card trick is typing…

card trick: what tue hell

card trick: its itreally 4am

rayfsunshine: oops

card trick: the guyy who maed this yeah hes taht dude

card trick: who dis

rayofsunshine: that kid with the really poofy hair

card trick: .

card trick: joe???

rayofsunshine: nope, try again

rayofsunshine: HINTHINT peek at my user

card trick: oh lmao hey ray

rayofsunshine: mo more typos, eh?

card trick: smh look at u

card trick: startign to wake up yah

card trick: my eyes are so blurry wtf

jumbo franks is typing…

jumbo franks: will u guyse shtu the fuck up it s 4am lemme get my beauty rest

rayofsunshine: hello to u too

jumbo franks: my phone kept buzzing and juts

jumbo franks: woke up gerard as well

card trick: wat

rayofsunshine: #exposed

jumbo franks: omg i was just kiddign i didnt think that would get u omg

card trick: ???

rayofsunshine: same

rayofsunshine: so jumbo

jumbo franks: omg im going to waek up my parents stop this

rayofsunshine: are you frank iero???

rayofsunshine: that kid dating the gerad dude

destroya is typing…

destroya: gerad

jumbo franks: oh hey mai bae

destroya: gerad

rayofsunshine: stop bullying me

cardtrick: im laughing

///destroya has changed his name to gerad!\\\\\

gerad: im gee and im so rad

rayofsunshine: stoP

card trick: help

jumbo franks: you are really rad

jumbo franks: especially in bed ;)

card trick: gay

jumbo franks: yes

gerad: smh @ bae stop this

rayofsunshine: reading through the earlier text and im

rayofsunshine: this chat is so gey

gerad: pretty much

gerad: bae

gerad: we have mouths

jumbo franks: ;))))))

gerad: lets actually talk to each other

jumbo franks: :((

gerad: smh

card trick: .

card trick: they both went offline

card trick: i feel bad for whoever is else is in that household

card trick: oh wait

card trick: hes bac

gerad: how dare u we are jstu talkign and mikeys ok if u were wondering

card trick: he doesnt need therapy?

gerad: i think

card trick: i pray 4 that poor boy

card trick: he went offline again

rayofsunshine: who dis

rayofsunshine: who dis mikey

rayofsunshine: .

card trick: thinking by what frank (jumbo franks) has revealed earlier (read through the texts)

card trick: mikey is gerads ten yr old brother

card trick: thinking he might be lying but

rayofsunshine: omg

card trick: guess we’ll find out

Sunday, August 22nd

 

coolio is typing…

coolio: is this the reason why my phone was screaming at 4am  
coolio: it was buzzing so loudly my pets woke up  
coolio: rip

card trick and rayofsunshine is typing…

card trick: yeah

card trick: i actually got some sleep once the chat had quieted down

card trick: thanks ray

rayofsunshine: welcom

coolio: who dis

rayofsunshine: who dis ^

card trick: smh tre this is that other kid with the really frizzy hair, and plays all the guitar shit with that other fro dude

rayofsunshine: fro dude

card trick: stop

rayofsunshine: i love it

coolio: ohh

card trick: coolio is the green haired dude that plays drums

rayofsunshine: o

jumbo franks is typing…

jumbo franks: omg

jumbo franks: omg

jumbo franks: i didnt expect you gyys to take that seriously wtf

coolio: w at

rayofsunshine: ???

card trick: omg

jumbo franks: abt gerard’s brother being 10

jumbo franks: nah hes like 16

card trick: oh m Y G OD

benzedrine is typing…

benzedrine: wait really??? cscore

jumbo franks: yeap

benzedrine: send a pic

card trick: but u have me pete :<

benzedrine: i barley know u pat

card trick: well why dont we get to know each other then???

///New image from gallery!\\\\\  
(It’s of Frank and the Way brothers, Gerard squished up against Frank (still with his red hair) on the left and face buried into his boyfriend’s neck while Mikey peeks in from the right, glasses almost falling off of his nose as he makes a peace sign towards the camera.)

rayofsunshine: …

jumbo franks: mikeys the one on the right

benzedrine: …

rayofsunshine: stop making me question my sexuality

benzedrine: i call dibs

rayofsunshine: Fite me

gerad is typing…

gerad: u abt 2 get ur ass beat franku

jumbo franks: please ;))))

gerad: you know what they do to guys like u in prison

jumbo franks: kinky

rayofsunshine: smh @ u two

benzedrine: send another pic

rayofsunshine: jfc

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(it’s a blurry picture of Gerard flipping off the camera.)

gerad: thirsty fucker aren’t u petey ;)))))

benzedrine: om

gerad: f thats the case i think u can have him ray

rayofsunshine: yesss i mena what

gerad: ;)))

benzedrine: :<<<

gerad: but srsly wtf stop you dont even know him

gerad: brb franks sassing me gonna go and beat his ass

jumbo franks: kinky

card trick: omg what did i come back to

rayofsunshine: me and beznedrine fighting ofver gerad’s bro

card trick: jfc

benzedrine: hes mine

rayofsunshine: i beg to differ

brednon is typing…

brednon: how abt a threesome

card trick: jfc

rayofsunshine: who dis

coolio: i disappeared oops what happened

coolio: oh

coolio: i ship you and mikey and petey

rayofsunshine: i hate u already

coolio: y is evry1 so mean?/ pat help

card trick: smh

benzedrine: hes mine ok

brednon: damn gee isnt online

rayofsunshine: n

rayofsunshine: o

brednon: i was about to show him the extra coolio red hair dye i got for him yesterda y

coolio: oh no

card trick: what

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(it’s of Brendon’s hand, in which he’s holding two bottles of violently red hair dye. It looks like he is outside.)

coolio: jfc

card trick: YOU ACTUALLY WENT OUT AND GOT IT omg

brednon: of course i did smh

rayofsunshine: what the fukc

benzedrine: IM CRYN

gerad is typing...

gerad: OM G

brednon: ;)

gerad: DONT

brednon: ;))

gerad: N

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(it’s of Brendon outside Gerard’s house.)

gerad: ARSTHRDGVR

gerad: bRENDON BOYD URIE

rayofsunshine: o m g

benzedrine: IMGOI G

card trick: IM LAUGHING SO HIAR

coolio: I CAN SEE BTH OF U

coolio: GERAD’S FREAKIN OUT

rayofsunshine: brb dying

card trick: KEEP COMING WIT THE UPDATES PLS

benzedrine: ^^^

coolio: BREDNO N IS ATTEMPTING TO CLINB IMTO HIS WINDOW

coolio: IM DYING

benzedrine: WTF SEND A PIC

coolio: OK

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(it’s a blurry image through a somewhat dirtied window showing Brendon with the bottle of hair dye in hand, attempting to climb into a screaming Gerard’s window. There is another, shorter figure in the background, laughing their ass off.)

card trick: MMPHPPHPPF

coolio: ^^^^

benzedrine: ^^^^

rayofsunshine: I OVE THESE DUDEZ

coolio: and judging by the earlier texts i think the other dude is either mikey or frank

gerad is typing…

gerad: GO AWAY SATAN (its franku b)

///brednon has changed his username to satan!\\\\\

gerad: smH

coolio: both of tjem are laughing on their phones now

coolio: pls focus on your curent task satan this is my entertainment

satan: brb gonn a dye gerard’s hair

coolio: OH MY GOD

satan: OW

card trick: whAT

benzedrine: ^^^^^^^^^^

coolio: WHO I AM GUESSING IS MIKEY IS HITTIG SATAN WIT A BROOM

benzedrine: WAHT

coolio: FRAKN IS HAVIGN A SEZIURE

coolio: IM LAUHGING SO HARD

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(It’s the dirtied window again, this time Brendon is running from a long-legged, lanky figure with a broom in hand on the front lawn of Gerard’s house. Frank is laying on the grass, laughing so hard he’s in the midst of a coughing fit as Gerard hangs from the window, crying with laughter as well. In the faint reflection of the window you can see Tre with tear streaks on his cheeks.)

card trick: LUCKY I WANT TO SEE HTIS

rayofsunshine: I LOVE HIM

benzedrine: mine

rayofsunshine: lmao u wish

coolio: DSFGKGJWEGR

cheesewhiz is typing…

cheesewhiz: what in the holy mother of fuck did i miss

coolio: MPPHSPPH[D

card trick: U MISSED A LOT BUDDY

rayofsunshine: i found my new husband

cheesewhiz: who

rayofsunshine: the dude chasing brendon with a broom

cheesewhiz: o

cheesewhiz: i already ship

benzedrine: bitch i already claimed him

rayofsunshine: ;)))

coolio: ONE OF THE NEIGHBORS ISNSCREAMING AT THEm

cheesewhiz: w h a t

///New video from camera!\\\\\  
(The video part is blocked, so you can only see black, but you can hear faint yelling from an older, rougher voice and some heavily stifled laughter.)

coolio: IM PISSING MYSEF THIS IS SO FUNNY

cheesewhiz: wHAT

card trick: HEL P

benzedrine: oMG

rayofsunshine: IM DYIN

rayofsunshine: TELL MY HUSBAND I LOV HIM

benzedrine: bitch

coolio: SATAN RAN INTO THE WOODS

coolio: BEHIND GERAR’DS HOUSE

coolio: this is amazing

gerad is typing…

gerad: what

gerad: the

gerad: fuck

coolio: dead

benzedrine: rip

card trick: play that shrek song at my funeral

rayofsunshine: your brother is my husband now

rayofsunshine: i cant

gerad: im

card trick: .

card trick: .

card trick: .

card trick: he went offline xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing this so much it's so fun omg
> 
> and now it hopefully will get better! yesss


	4. jojo's bizarre adventure

Monday, August 23rd

cheesewhiz is typing…

cheesewhiz: woke up extra early so i wouldn’t miss anything

cheesewhiz: . 

cheesewhiz: . 

cheesewhiz: maybe 7am is a bit too early for you guys

gerad is typing…

gerad: who

cheesewhiz: hello  


gerad: who dare wake me up at this ungodly hour of the morning

cheesewhiz: i did

gerad: hide yo kids

gerad: hide yo wife

gerad: bc gerard’s comin for ya ho

cheesewhiz: omg

gerad: @whoslurking Who’s lurking? (10 secs)

whoslurking is typing…

whoslurking: Calculating who’s lurking… please click get results in 10 seconds!

cheesewhiz: who is she

gerad: ;)

gerad: @whoslurking get results

whoslurking: here are your results!

whoslurking: Lurkers: @destroya2019 @cheesewhiz @coolio @breadstick

cheesewhiz: #exposed

coolio and satan are typing…

coolio: dammit

satan: and i would have gotten away with it

satan: if it weren’t for you meddling kiddos

///gerad has changed his username to destroya!\\\\\

destroya: ahh that’s much better

///satan has changed his username to breadstick!\\\\\

breadstick: #tbt

coolio: its not evn thursday smh

breadstick: ;) 

destroya: so whatre you all doing up at 7am 

coolio: who knows honestly 

breadstick: my phone was dyin 

breadstick: my pjhone is dyin 

cheesewhiz: im dyin 

destroya: on the inside 

breadstick: sam e 

cheesewhiz: so nothing interesting is happening in this chapter, eh? 

destroya: wat 

destroya: wait

///destroya has invited danielthespaniel and phillion to the chat!\\\\\ danielthespaniel is typing…

danielthespaniel: smh gera rsd waht is this ungodly hour of them orning

destroya: ^^look up 

danielthespaniel: o 

danielthespaniel: dont mak e em do this gerarD 

destroya: ;) 

coolio: who 

cheesewhiz: this is just a chapter in a book 

danielthespaniel: sTOP 

danielthespaniel: philly save me 

cheesewhiz: and nothing interesting has happened 

danielthespaniel: no 

cheesewhiz: last chapter gerards lil bro hit bren with a broom and ray married him 

cheesewhiz: this joke was terribly executed im so sorry dear reader 

danielthespaniel: STOP THIS 

coolio: the fourth wall has just exploded 

destroya: i love this 

breadstick: we’re gonna need some duck tape because i can see shards of teh fourth wall on my bed 

breadstick: thats not gud 

danielthespaniel: what if life is just a dream 

destroya: ;) 

danielthespaniel: what if we are all dead 

danielthespaniel: our existence is meaningless 

danielthespaniel: pls 

coolio: *;) intensifies* 

cheesewhiz: well this was a boring chapter 

cheesewhiz: https://img0.etsystatic.com/059/0/10858326/il_570xN.762412812_ccx3.jpg 

cheesewhiz: til next time fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	5. i drAnk 7 w33ds

Tuesday, August 24th

 

card trick is typing…

card trick: ghost adventures is my guilty pleasure

card trick: tumblr is my guilty pleasure

card trick: pete is my guilty pleasure

benzedrine is typing…

benzedrine: ah ye ghost adventures is my shIT

benzedrine: you are my guilty pleasure as well pat

benzedrine: even though i balrey know u

benzedrine: i want to know u tho

benzedrine: in all seriousness you sound like a v cool and funny person and i truly would love to get to know you as a person

card trick: aww im blushign now thnk

benzedrine: :))

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(It’s a cute photo of a slightly tired Pete with almost bedhead.)

card trick: …

benzedrine: uh

card trick: this is just proving that im definitely gay o m g

benzedrine: mpf :S

benzedrine: uh, sorry if this is blunt, but could u send a quick selfie? i need to remind myself of what u look like

card trick: ok

///New image from camera!\\\\\  
(It’s of a well dressed Patrick smiling towards the camera, a fedora hanging precariously off of his head and cheeks tinted pink.)

benzedrine: im goin to kms u r so cuteeee

card trick: *blushing emoji*

benzedrine: no but really u are adorable

benzedrine: and dat blush tho i jus t

card trick: im 

jumbofranks is typing…

jumbofranks: shipshipshipshipshiP

card trick: :((

benzedrine: actually u kno what??

jumbofranks: ya

benzedrine: we should organize a meetup

benzedrine: like its the summer and nobody im pretty sure is doing anything

card trick: YES pls dad

jumbofranks: actually that is a cool idea ill text gerard about it

benzedrine: ok u go and text ur bf

card trick: i mean like i kinda know all of you already but that’s only because ive seen you guyz around in the halls @ skool

benzedrine: ^you all seem like beautiful people to me and i would not hesitate to jump on the chance to meet all yall

rayofsunshine is typing...

rayofsunshine: the beautiful people

rayofsunshine: the beautiful people

benzedrine: goddammit @ ray can u pls stop being marilyn manson trash for one sec

rayofsunshine: ;)

card trick: lmao

rayofsunshine: but like awesome i love that idea

jumbofranks: mikey should come along

rayofsunshine: pls

jumbofranks: also gerard gave it a two thumbs up btw

card trick: aww yeah

benzedrine: so like when should it be

jumbofranks: i think we should discuss this more when more people are online but maybe in the next couple of weeks over the weekend or smth like that

card trick: agreed

rayofsunshine: agreed

benzedrine: yeah thats cool

Wednesday, August 25th

 

coolio is typing…

coolio: hey hey

coolio: i got a joke for yall

coolio: .

coolio: .

cheesewhiz is typing…

cheesewhiz: what is it tre

cheesewhiz: tell me

coolio: oh hi

coolio: what do you call a six year old with no friends

cheesewhiz: oh no im afraid to ask

cheesewhiz: what is it

coolio: a sandy hook survivor

cheesewhiz: o h m y g o D

cheesewhiz: i feel like such a bad person for laughing

coolio: ;)

cheesewhiz: but srsly that is just

cheesewhiz: wOah

cheesewhiz: oh my did you read what the others were talking about yesterday

coolio: ?

cheesewhiz: smh just scroll upwards

coolio: .

coolio: oh

coolio: i would totally participate in this gathering

cheesewhiz: ^

coolio: i mean i kinda know gee already since he’s kinda my neighbor an all

coolio: but u ppl i really don’t know

coolio: send a selfie

cheesewhiz: uh no thnks

coolio: :S sorry! ah

cheesewhiz: no no it’s fine :))

breadstick is typing…

breadstick: what is this u guys r talkin abut

cheesewhiz: oh hi

coolio: its like a meetup of sorts just to get to know each other n shit

breadstick: well

breadstick: all for it tbh

danielthespaniel is typing…

danielthespaniel: wat

coolio: who

cheesewhiz: hello

breadstick: oh hi

danielthespaniel: ok read it

danielthespaniel: that sounds pretty rad tbh ill try and get phil in on this

danielthespaniel: jfc read ur fuckin texts m8

cheesewhiz: so british

coolio: such crumpet

danielthespaniel: stop bullying me

breadstick: wait r u british

danielthespaniel: yes

breadstick: *gasp* do u have an accent

danielthespaniel: i guess??? but to me you guys have an accent

breadstick: *faints*

phillion is typing…

phillion: danyul is already taken m8s

danielthespaniel: 0-0 WHERE HAVE U BEEN

breadstick: dammit

danielthespaniel: whatre your thoughts philly

phillion: like didnt i already text u u spork

coolio: who is she

danielthespaniel: o

phillion: smh @ bf i said heck yes

breadstick: oh cool

cheesewhiz: alright i guess frank/gerard will find about this when either of them get online

coolio: rip

Wednesday, August 25th

 

destroya is typing…

destroya: ok guys soundss good

destroya: guess it will be in the next couple of weeks

destroya: bren u better bring some weed or some shit

breadstick is typing…

breadstick: oh u kno it bby ;)

destroya: i was kidding but ok

breadstick: my weed is dank

breadstick: like my memes

destroya: i wAS KIDDING

breadstick: maymays

breadstick: and ok gerd lets be real here

breadstick: you werent kidding

Thursday, August 26th

breadstick is typing…

breadstick: was it something i said…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is decent... please tell me if you like it.... does it seem like im trying too hard??? please tell me
> 
> and im supposed to be working on a christmas fic but hahahah i have no inspiration rip me
> 
> and i literally just noticed that justin bieber now has like the same hair as mikey/kobra kid from danger days??? like who??? is she?????


	6. #SPONNNNNN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #spon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #spon

Friday, August 27th

 **admin-chaoticvampire** is typing...

_chaoticvampire: hey what's up guys ~~its scarce here~~_

_chaoticvampire: sorry i haven updated this yet_

_chaoticvampire: been putting most of my time and effort into ~~roleplayinglololol~~ and a new fic!_

breadstick and rayofsunshine are typing...

breadstick: holy shit what

rayofsunshine: how the hell did u get here

_chaoticvampire: oh shit_

_chaoticvampire: but as i was saying, this new fic is a rayxmikey christmas fic called Mr. Sandman!_

rayofsunshine: wHAT

breadstick: WHO 

moikey: i feel violated

breadstick: ISDFHIGFGHT

rayofsunshine: WHAT THE FUCK IFs GOING N

_chaoticvampire: so if ur into that rikey shit, i do suggest u go and check it out! dw, i'll get this mess figured out xD_

rayofsunshine: IM SCREMIGN WHO IS THIS GURL

breadstick: OH MY OS RAYYYY IM LAUGHIGN OS HADR

breadstick: wait

breadstick: r u the author of this story

_chaoticvampire: um yeah_

breadstick: omg

breadstick: can i ask a q

_chaoticvampire: uh sure i guess_

breadstick: will ray get his hubby

rayofsunshine: STP TJS

_chaoticvampire: i guess youll just have to find out ;;;;;;;;)))))))_

breadstick: IMDYING

rayofsunshine: TSTO

danielthespaniel is typing...

danielthespaniel: and there we have it folks

danielthespaniel: the destruction of the fourth wall

danielthespaniel: and further proof that our lives are lies

danielthespaniel: rip @ all of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #spon


	7. Planning

Saturday, August 28th

 

coolio is typing...

coolio: woah wth happened here m8s

coolio: …

coolio: …

coolio: im so lonely

destroya is typing…

destroya: rip in peace

destroya: bb franku is sleepign next to me and godanm hes so kyot

coolio: wit

destroya: lookit himmmmm

///New image from camera!\\\\\

(It’s of Frank sleeping peacefully on what seems to be a couch.)

destroya: bb is cut

destroya: e

coolio: pinch his cheek for me m8

destroya: already did my dude

breadstick is typing…

breadstick: i swear u guyz r relationship goals

breadstick: u 2 are so fukin cute it hurt sme

breadstick: deeply

destroya: <3

destroya: aww cute hes talkin in his sleep

coolio: ~awkward third wheel~

breadstick: ooo whats he saying

destroya: ooooohhh no bby!

destroya: noooooooo

destroya: im gonna brb hes having a nightmare :(

breadstick: SAVE HIM

coolio: GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF THERE

breadstick: RIp frnku

breadstick: save our small bby gee

coolio: so

coolio: wyd

benzedrine is typing…

benzedrine: you better have not made any Fresh Memes without me

breadstick: hei petey

breadstick: we havent made any of the Fresh Memes without you hon

coolio: oh hi

benzedrine: petrik

benzedrine: where iz u petrik

breadstick: petrik

breadstick: i love it lmao

coolio: petrik

coolio: whatever his last name is

breadstick: lol

breadstick: @whoslurking 10 secs

whoslurking: click get results in ten seconds!

coolio: expose him!!!!!

breadstick: @whoslurking get results

whoslurking: lurkers: @destroya2019, @coolio, @breadstick, @soulpunk05

coolio: ohhhhhhhh exposed!!!

card trick is typing…

card trick: well goddammit

breadstick: ha

benzedrine: b

card trick: b

breadstick: i ship

coolio: H

breadstick: same

coolio: do you know what was the best indoor shooting range

breadstick: uh oh

benzedrine: u gonna drop another offensive bomb on us @coolio

card trick: bring it biotch

coolio: ;)

coolio: columbine high school. 

benzedrine: …

card trick: i shouldnt have laughed

breadstick: bye bye bich

///coolio has been removed from the chat.\\\\\

card trick: rip in peacd

benzedrine: but srsly ouch i felt that one

breadstick: hahahahahaha bitch

destroya: what the hekl happend while i waz gon

card trick: shit happened

benzedrine: !!!

benzedrine: petrik sworez!!!

breadstick: hows franku my dude

card trick: fuck fuck shit shit cunt bitch fuck

benzedrine: ded

destroya: he had a nightmare :( and according to him it was terrifying

breadstick: :(

destroya: hes now drifting back off to sleep on my chest 

benzedrine: aww

card trick: :)

breadstick: :)

destroya: how the hell did i score this good

destroya: im sorry but how?????

breadstick: hahah its fine

destroya: hhhhhhhhh

card trick: :))

benzedrine: this is cute omg

///New image from Camera!\\\\\

(It’s of Gerard and Frank, Frank asleep on Gerard’s chest as an obviously tired Gerard softly smiles.)

benzedrine: i may or may not have squealed there

card trick: :))))

breadstick: i want a bae :(

destroya: <3

benzedrine: listening to the up soundtrack while kiking u guys was a mistake :(

benzedrine: a stray tear rolls down my cheek :’(

breadstick: o h m g od

breadstick: that move was so sad?????/

destroya: oh no

destroya: me and the bae bth cried wile watching that movie

///coolio was joined the chat, invited by @soulpunk05\\\\\

coolio: wassup fuckerssss

breadstick: >:( petrik!!!1

card trick: hehe

cheesewhiz is typing…

cheesewhiz: oh my god breadman

cheesewhiz: do u actually have teh weeds

breadstick: ;)))

cheesewhiz: omg you actually???

breadstick: ;))))

destroya: yes he does actually have weed

destroya: he keeps a nice stash around

destroya: me and his dealer are actually kinda friends now

breadstick: damn it

destroya: ...why? u cant really get us in trouble for it… since it’s legal (kinda) n shit…

cheesewhiz: i have an song idEA floating in y head and i think that might help with it

breadstick: oMG

breadstick: so bring some to the meeting?

cheesewhiz: pls

destroya: wat

breadstick: alright got it~ we’ll all have a good time there ;)))

destroya: even more reason for my brother NOT to come along >:(

benzedrine: breadstick you better not i want to see that hot piece of ASs

rayofsunshine is typing…

rayofsunshine: ha benzedrine i’ll get him first ;)))

destroya: other than the reason that you guys are fighting over him when u dont even know him 

destroya: smh

breadstick: listening to marilyn manson rn and yesyesyesES

cheesewhiz: o

breadstick: its fuckin gr8

cheesewhiz: ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKIGN READY

breadstick: FOR THE NEW SHIT

cheesewhiz: STAND UP AND ADMIT

breadstick: THIS IS THE NEW SHIT

breadstick: FUCK YES

cheesewhiz: that song is my sHIT bruhhh

breadstick: its very good so im not surprisedd

rayofsunshine: i like just sitting back and watching the chat just do its thing, ya know?

card trick: same

coolio: sme

destroya: yeah its weird

destroya: aww frankus being cute again

destroya: i gotta go and cuddle this lil guy <3

card trick: bye!

rayofsunshine: shipp???

card trick: fuck yes.

breadstick: im the original shipper all u fake shippers can go succ on my pussi

card trick: succ

coolio: godammit

card trick: s u c c

benzedrine: “pussi” lmAo

breadstick: yes succ my clit h8rs

breadstick: frerard is real bye

destroya: hell yeah it is

coolio: bye

card trick: stOP

benzedrine: brendon (is dat ur naem) im gonna slap u once me meet irl

breadstick: SUCC ON MY BIG HUGE RED THROBBING DICC

card trick: STOP

rayofsunshine: what even is this

coolio: my clit is better than ur clit breadstick fite me

breadstick: yes my name is the breadman (brendon)

breadstick: succ my clit coolio u r a ha8tr

card trick: ffs

coolio: sycc on MY clit bc its better than ur clit ur the hat98r

breadstick: sorry tre idk how to ‘sycc’ B)

coolio: fuck you

breadstick: plz fuck me daddy until my face falls off

coolio: thristy hoe

breadstick: you forgot kinky

card trick: THERE ARE TEARS

breadstick: and a little stoned

card trick: sTO

breadstick: h a lmao

rayfosunshine: so uh hows everyone today

cheesewhiz: pretty odd tbh

breadstick: i like what he just said

coolio: did u just assume his gender

breadstick: aH

card trick: STill coming down from that but other than what has happened pretty good i guess

coolio: im trogggerd

breadstick: im froggered

cheese whiz: why did i ever agree to do this

benzedrine: still wishing to grab that lil bro piece of ass

rayofsunshine: *breaths in*

breadstick: wait for it

rayofsunshine: boi

breadstick: exposed!!!!

rayofsunshine: how many times have we gone over this

rayofsunshine: im gonna feast first.

benzedrine: we’ll see about that my dear.

card trick: b-but pete-senpai…

benzedrine: oh shit

card trick: there are more tears

cheesewhiz: IDEAAAA

cheesewhiz: benzedrine u get card trick, and rayofsunshine gets lil bro!!! problem solved!!!

breadstick: already ship

breadstick: and i know who gee’s bro is so succ my dicc

benzedrine: and that way i cant say anything about gees bro bc it may hurt card trick? sly bastard…

card trick: :(

cheese whiz: ; )

card trick: beware, im a sensitive scinnamon roll…

benzedrine: oh shit *hug* yuo get teh hugz

card trick: :)

benzedrine: i aim to hugf you in real life someday

benzedrine: u seem like one of those soft typess ya kno???

card trick: i kinda am lol

breadstick: @whoslurking 10 seconds

whoslurking: click get results in ten seconds!

card trick: is this one of those bots??

benzedrine: ya

benzedrine: expose

breadstick: @whoslurking get results

whoslurking: lurkers: @breadstick, @soulpunk05, @drbenzedrine, @coolio, @cheesewhiz, @rayofsunshine, @destroya2019

breadstick: ggeerard why are you here

destroya: i literally just got on to ask

destroya: whats the next free day that everyones open to meet up?

danielthespaniel and phillion are typing…

danielthespaniel: woah what the hell did i miss

phillion: ^

destroya: oh hey

coolio: hi

card trick: read above

card trick: and i think like,,,, idk,  like smetime mid september? we dont start school until ike late september which is weird…

coolio: hISSS

breadstick: yeah that’d be good

breadstick: enogh chance to get to know eahco ther better on here 

destroya: yeah thatd work for me too

coolio: all jokes aside same

cheesewhiz: perfect.

danielthespaniel: cool! 

phillion: thumbs up

rayofsunshine: cool id be up for that

benzedrine: dont think im doing anything the rest of the summer, so yeah. but only if ur bro comes along gee

card trick: senpai how could u forget about me?

breadstick: ri[ yeah thatd work for me as well

benzedrine: oh sorry dear

rayofsunshine: *repeats what pete said*

destroya: …

destroya: …

benzedrine: *puppy dog eyes*

destroya: fine, ill think about it.

destroya: but im that classic protective brother so beware

breadstick: ill bring the weed

destroya: then nvm thats a no

breadstick: i wont

destroya: ok bren u cant fool me i know u will

breadstick: i literally dont have any and im fucking broke man

destroya: right.

breadstick: pls do tho itd be funny for him to meet ray and petey

benzedrine: pls

rayofsunshine: pls

benzedrine: pls

card trick: :<

danielthespaniel: omg y es

phillion: idk what’s going on here so

destroya: i hate you all

breadstick: i love you too gerard <333 *i would put a smooch here but no cheating on the frankie*

breadstick: and if you wont i will gerard

breadstick: ;))))))))

destroya: ???

breadstick: bring him along lmao

phillion: ???

destroya: oh my fucking god…

cheese whiz: just do it dude

destroya: fine. as i said, ill think about it.

benzedrine: yay!!!

rayofsunshine: mine

card trick: :<<<<<<<<<

destroya: i cant believe im doing this

destroya: so mid september? where at?

breadstick: oh!! what about that old park that like no one goes to? seems convenient enough.

coolio: oddly convenient.

card trick: ok sounds cool

destroya: everyone agrees?

card trick: yes

coolio: yes

breadstick: yes

danielthespaniel: yes

phillion: yes

cheesewhiz: yes

benzedrine: no

destroya: why? is there another place youd like to mdet up?

destroya: meet*

benzedrine: nah jk i was just breaking the chain i meant yes

destroya: ok, ill talk to frank about it once he wakes, but for the most part we got these plans sorted out. perfect!

breadstick: i cant wait lmao

benzedrine: all other things set aside you all sound like really cool people and i cannot wait to meet you all. i don’t have many friends in real life, and i’m squealing just to think that in a couple of mere weeks i might gain some hopefully long lasting friends. 

card trick: aww <3

breadstick: <33

coolio: ur welcom!!

destroya: lets do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to end it so
> 
> that was a thing
> 
> hope you like


	8. more emos

Sunday, August 29th

 

/// moikey, billie joel, and therealandy have joined the chat, invited by breadstick! \\\\\

moikey is typing…

moikey: hi…?

moikey: oh shit

/// moikey has changed their username to deadpegasus! \\\\\

deadpegasus: ok

deadpegasus: but ok why am i here first off

destroya is typing...

destroya: WHATBFT ECJIK

deadpegasus: you ok?

destroya: BRENDON BOYD URIE

destroya: MARK MY WORDS I’M GOING TO **_M U R D E R_ ** YOU

deadpegasus: wat

billie joel, benzedrine, and rayofsunshine are typing…

benzedrine: THJANK

rayofsunshine: holy shit

billie joel: new phone who dis

benzedrine: PAIRSE TEH JESAUS

deadpegasus: im so confused…

deadpegasus: first off who are all of you

breadstick is typing…

breadstick: :)

destroya: I’LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING HINT MICHAEL

destroya: I’M IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE

deadpegasus: ????????

benzedrine: HELLO

deadpegasus: wat

destroya: I’M THE ONE ABOUT TO SCREAM AT BRENDON FOR INVITING MY PURE BROTHER TO THIS SINFUL CHAT

deadpegasus: gERARDD

destroya: DINGDINGDINGDINGDING YOU GOT IT

breadstick: best idea best idea 10/10 10/10

rayofsunshine: NO PETE I GET HIM FIRST

billie joel: please

benzedrine: I WILL FIGHT FOR HIM

deadpegasus: ?????????????

breadstick: don’t mind them mikey

breadstick: they’re just casually fighting over you…

deadpegasus: OH is this the chat you’ve and frank have been laughing about gerard

deadpegasus: oh shit he’s actually gone

breadstick: fUCK

rayofsunshine: mikey

rayofsunshine: is that ur name

deadpegasus: …

deadpegasus: who even are all you?????????? besides gee and brendon i know them

billie joel: um yeah

benzedrine: sup i’m pete wentz, i’m ya local Hot As Fuck emo boi

rayofsunshine: ray toro, i have a beautiful afro and i’m better than pete

benzedrine: h a

billie joel: billie joe, shorter punk dude who loves eyeliner

breadstick: brendon urie, currently trying to fend off a rabid gerard

coolio, card trick, cheesewhiz, and jumbo franks are typing…

coolio: BILLIE

coolio: MY GUY

billie joel: OH MY GOD HI

card trick: oh yay new people

card trick: i’m patrick, king of fedoras

cheesewhiz: i’m ryan, i love me some cheese whiz

jumbo franks: oh my god mikes xD how the hell did brendon get your kik

deadpegasus: hello everyone, i think i know some of you

deadpegasus: oh hi frank

deadpegasus: he just pulled me aside and asked for it

rayofsunshine: where do u live pete

deadpegasus: might as well introduce myself too.

coolio: pls id love to get to know u

deadpegasus: well uh, i’m mikey, and i love unicorns

benzedrine: I CAN BE YOUR UNICORN

rayofsunshine: i’ve got better hair fr that skrub

deadpegasus: thnks but no thanks pete

benzedrine: FUCK

benzedrine: i need a cheesy pickup line brb

rayofsunshine: HA already have one fite

rayofsunshine: can you grab my arm so i can tell my friends i’ve been touched by an angel?

deadpegasus: why did i agree to this

benzedrine: do you have a name or can i call you mine?

jumbo franks: OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR HIM BASHING HIS HEAD AGAINST THE WALL

coolio: do you like never leave gerards house or something

jumbo franks: i practically live at my bae’s house if that’s anything

rayofsunshine: i seem to have lost my phone number. can i have yours?

benzedrine: hey babe- pretend my pants are france and invade them.

rayofsunshine: are you going to kiss me or do i have to lie to my diary?

deadpegasus: …

jumbo franks: HAHAHAH OMG

jumbo franks: mikes ur gonna hurt ur head : (

rayofsunshine: are you from japan? because i’m trying to get in japanties

benzedrine: DAMMIT YOU STOLE MINE

deadpegasus: i hate u all

rayofsunshine: we love you too <3

deadpegasus: obviously.

benzedrine: back off mate

jumbo franks: we should all send selfies

jumbo franks: bc selfies are nice

coolio: yes

billie joel: i still have no idea what is going on but ok

cheesewhiz: ^

card trick: i have a faint idea of who billie is but idk

/// New image from Camera! \\\\\

(It’s a fresh selfie of a messy Frank still in his pajamas in a mirror as he smooths down his wild mohawk. He looks tired.)

jumbo franks: dat me

destroya: best bae best bae 10/10

jumbo franks: thank

/// New image from Camera! \\\\\

(It’s a selfie of an awake looking Patrick, dressed in a loose flannel and fedora hanging off his forehead as he smiles cutely.)

card trick: dat me too

benzedrine: good a+ good shit

card trick: me or mikey, you better pick one mate, honestly getting tired of ur shit

rayofsunshine: get roasteed dude

/// New image from Gallery! \\\\\

(It’s a picture obviously taken by another person, as it is of Ray playing the guitar with a wide smile on his face.)

rayofsunshine: im cute as fuck f00Ls

deadpegasus: ok but i mean

benzedrine: dammit…

/// New image from Camera! \\\\\

(It’s a myspace-like selfie of Pete looking very emo, a smirk on his features as he makes a peace sign towards the camera.)

benzedrine: ya local emo boi lookin to fuck shit up

benzedrine: mikes i hope ur enjoying my pics

card trick: sfslkghdlhdtbdbf

deadpegasus: do i have to take a selfie frank

jumbo franks: yes

jumbo franks: or ill come in there and take it for you

deadpegasus: ???

jumbo franks: im literally in the living room of your house you should know this

deadpegasus: o

/// New image from Camera! \\\\\

(It’s of Tre, making a suggestive wink towards the camera, his green hair ruffled. He also looks very, very tired.)

billie joel: MY GUY Y ARE YOU TIRED

coolio: I COULDN’T SLEEP LaST NIGHT OK

billie joel: brb going over to ur house u need ur fuckin sleep frendo

coolio: aww <3

jumbo franks: i ship

billie joel: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJVt8kUAm9Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJVt8kUAm9Q)

billie joel: tbh this sums up our relationship

coolio: omg accurate

/// New image from Camera! \\\\\

(It’s of Billie, in the same style as Tre’s picture, but looking much more awake.)

billie joel: dat me

billie joel: i gotta brb gonna go try and get my guy to sleep

coolio: bb u dont have too *blushes*

billie joel: bro u look fuckin dead in your pic

coolio: hey how you doin well im doing just fine i lied im dying inside

billie joel: ‘hi what would you like today’ ‘i want to fuckin die’ ‘same’

jumbo franks: gr888

jumbo franks: time for yours michael.

deadpegasus: stop

deadpegasus: this is cyberbullying

jumbo franks: idc what pic u use just use one u think u look good in

jumbo franks: if not i can travel less than 20 feet to your fuckin room so dont test me

deadpegasus: fiiinnnneee

deadpegasus: give me a sec i think i have a good one

deadpegasus: jk i look like fucking shiot in every picture

benzedrine: *waits patiently*

/// New image from Gallery! \\\\\

(It’s a strange picture of Mikey, it’s of him in a mirror with an oddly well done, dark smoky eye look and the faintest traces of black lipstick on his smirking mouth - as if he smeared it off. His glasses are nowhere to be seen.)

rayofsunshine: holy shit.

benzedrine: where the fuck did my jaw go

rayofsunshine: so… mikey. when do you have to be back in heaven by?

deadpegasus: jfc gerard almost strangled me after he figured out i fucked around with his makeup

jumbo franks: oh my gd t h a t p i c

jumbo franks: that was fuckin hilarious!

deadpegasus: idk ray uh never

rayofsunshine: absolute bullshit imo

benzedrine: goddamn, if god wasn’t showing off when he was making you then idk what happened.

deadpegasus: okay can i say something

jumbo franks: uh oh

benzedrine: yeah sure

rayofsunshine: im scared

deadpegasus: ok could you guys please stop with the flirting? honestly it was kind of funny at first but now it’s just making me uncomfortable.

rayofsunshine: OHSHIT SORYR

benzedrine: oH FUCK

rayofsunshine: right on my dude. i’m sorry.

benzedrine: !!!!!!ahh i didn’t realize!!!!!!

deadpegasus: it’s okay it’s alright just… please don’t.

destroya: ok looks like me and beebo are playing video gaems now

destroya: whatever the hell happened her

destroya: e

destroya: pls look over mikes for me franku

jumbo franks: too late

destroya: bae why are you here

jumbo frank: im ur stalker bae

jumbo frank: i want to play the video gaems with u :)))

deadpegasus: i dont need no looking after fucker

destroya: also dont remind me of when u used my expensive!!!!!!! makeup thanks

destroya: still not over that

card trick: beautiful

coolio: holy hell billie arrived here fast

billie joel: time for sleep :)

billie joel: jfc u look more dead irl

coolio: i couldnt sleep

billie joel: i can see that

jumbo franks: gr888888

deadpegasus: i might pass out myself

deadpegasus: im pretty tired

jumbo franks: go do that man

jumbo franks: you look ded as well

coolio: aww hes singing lullabies to me

coolio: stop it man ur too cheesy

billie joel: get of f your phone and sleep bich]

card trick: ugh

card trick: everyone’s going to do something and i’m just here

card trick: im gonna try and sleep too

card trick: im so alone rip

card trick: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry so much shit is changing, i keep forgetting stuff xD
> 
> hope you like!


End file.
